


Serenity's Fighters

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Aftermath, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Inspired by Music, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe looks out over Serenity Valley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity's Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "The fighter still remains"
> 
>  

Zoe looked out over the broken landscape that had been Serenity Valley. Some of the battle sites had been re-terraformed, covering the scars of war with fresh green grass and calmly burbling streams. Some towns had been rebuilt, becoming giant monoliths in tribute to triumph and progress. Almost every sign of the independence she had fought for had been completely eradicated by the Alliance.

Every sign except Serenity Valley. That they left scared, shelled, and burnt. As the sun crested the horizon Zoe could see the lumpy husks of tanks, anti-aerial stations, and downed shuttles. Trenches, fortifications, and the ruined shells of settlements were abandoned exactly as they had appeared all those years ago. Zoe almost expected to still see wounded bodies scattered around if she lowered the shuttle far enough.

What had happened during the battle of Serenity had been brutal. What had happened after the battle had been inhumane. But what happened after the aftermath was what really broke the Independents. The rest of the worlds were fixed, but Serenity was left behind, as a monument to their defeat. The once lush valley was left a desolate wasteland, a scar on the minds of those who had survived its grasp.

Serenity Valley was a reminder of the crushing defeat the Independents had taken. It was a reminder of the power of the Alliance. It was a reminder of what would happen if anyone dared to rise up again. It was a reminder, and a threat.

Zoe watched the valley slip by beneath the shuttle and she resisted the urge to glance at Mal. She didn't think she could handle the look that was sure to be in his eyes right now. In her mind, they never should have taken this job, but it was a planet that Mal would never refuse to work on. He would never avoid the punishment of flying over this craterous valley.

Serenity Valley still remained, and the fighters who had survived her also remained.


End file.
